


Unlikely Friends

by CircusFreakShow



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Awkward Ciel Phantomhive, Best Friends, Canon Sexuality, Elizabeth Approves, Everyone Is Alive, First Kiss, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus - Freeform, Multi, No Sex, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secret Crush, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: Sebastian, Claude, Joker and the rest of those who are caretakers to teenagers decided they need a break but can't leave their teens alone. That is until Sebastian had the bright idea of leaving his Young Master with Alois Trancy, his bride-to-be, and a circus girl in the manor by themselves for a week.





	Unlikely Friends

This story isn't up yet!!!! You must wait until May!


End file.
